


How to Make Friends and Bedazzle People

by ijemanja



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-23
Updated: 2006-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days it's like the whole universe is trying to put holes in John Crichton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Make Friends and Bedazzle People

SNAP.

"OW! God dammit Pip, what the frell was that?!"

"Hey, drad, that looks great, you should see yourself."

"Oh my g... wait what is that? What is that in your hand?" From the sudden searing pain in his ear, to the weapon-like implement Chiana was waving around, John Crichton really didn't like where this was going.

"This?" Chiana asked innocently, pointing the thing in his direction. He took several steps backwards. "It's a piercing gun."

"A pierci - you pierced my ear?" Prodding gingerly, he could feel it, the metal stud like a hot poker right through the middle of his ear - she'd missed the lobe by about an inch.

"Yeah, look at mine. You like it?" Pulling back some of her hair, Chiana proudly showed off her right ear, which was sporting about a dozen shiny new appendages. "I did my dongue, doo, thee? And in between my fingers. I even did my -"

"I don't want to know what else you did. Am... am I bleeding?"

"Well lemme see."

He bent down to let her look and SNAP.

"Hey!"

"What? I didn't even get any skin that time."

"You gave my jacket an earring!"

"It looks good. Now you just need a few more over here..."

"Oh hell no," he backed off rapidly, almost tripping over in his haste. "You keep that thing away from me."

"Aw, come on Crichton, you could use a little something, you know? All the black, it's so boring."

"No, I got enough holes in me, already. And enough people wanting to put holes in me. Hey," he said with a sudden flash of insight, "Why don't you go show it to Aeryn?"

Because any reprisal on Aeryn's part would always, always top his.

Chiana, though, just laughed and rolled her eyes in that way where her whole body went with it. "Who do you think gave it to me?" she said.


End file.
